Do Cyclops Dream About Dragons?
by Aqua X
Summary: It's just Nui and Ryūko together in a single room...


Nui happily skipped across the long dark hall of Kiryuin Manor. She felt more and more energetic with each passing step, which echoed increasingly louder, as she drew closer to her destination: her playroom. Nui's playroom was where she was keeping her (new) favorite playmate and with her latest job done... it was playtime.

"M-Ma-ako." Ryūko choked out as she took in and processed the carnage, formerly known as Mako Mankansho, that lied in front of her. With the shock too much for her to bear, Ryūko dropped to her knees and allowed her tears to fall to the bloodied floor.

Ryūko gasped in a pained and very frightened voice as the door slowly creaked open.

" _Ryūko..._ " Nui cheerfully sung as she peeked her head through the doorframe.

Seeing Ryūko's face made Nui want to jump for joy. Nui couldn't wait for all the fun games and activities she had planned for her and Ryūko. Nui enthusiastically resumed her skipping as she sought to wrap her arms around Ryūko and never let go.

"St-stay away-way from me-e..." Ryūko said with hyperventilated breaths as she tried to back towards the corner, away from the one eyed monster that was keeping her here.

" **You crazy bi...** " Ryūko, still mortified, was saying before Nui quickly cleared the distance between them and pulled Ryūko into her chest to embrace her in a strong hug.

" _Nui._ " Ryūko softly murmured.

Upon hearing her name, Nui happily loosened the grip on her hug to look at Ryūko's face. Nui loved everything about this girl in her arms. From the way her bangs complimented her faces features and stunning body to the attitude she had when Nui first met her, to the nice soft red blush she has on her face now. Seeing her like this, quiet and submissive to her, made Nui even happier to have killed Ishin Matoi. She saw Ryūko as a fair trade for her eye and considered the scissors to be collateral. Nui knew that she'd be called away for her next assignment, but that didn't matter to her right now. Now it was time for Nui to claim her prize.

Nui forcefully pressed her lips against Ryūko's. Ryūko felt the pain of this blonde cyclops teeth grinding against the inside of her lips. Ryūko desperately tried to pull her head away, but Nui's hold around her neck made it difficult. Especially with her having to endure the pain of the wounds she sustained during their last "play session." In a desperate attempt to free herself, Ryūko bit Nui's upper lip.

"Ahh!" Nui shouted, caught completely off guard by the sudden bite.

Upon hearing Nui moan, Ryūko quickly removed her mouth from Nui's. Confused by Ryūko's sudden withdrawal, Nui peered at the girls face with a puzzled expression on her own.

" _Sorry..._ " Ryūko weakly said, looking guilty.

Hearing that made Nui grin, she realized that Ryūko mistook her pleasure for pain.

"Don't worry about it." Nui said as she softly placed her hand on Ryūko's cheek.

Nui, with one hand still on Ryūko's cheek, motioned for the dark haired girls to let her use her arms. Ryūko hesitantly obliged. Nui then removed her hand from Ryūko's cheek and began to fish for something out of her chest. Nui eagerly pulled out a giant, purple, pair of scissors. Upon seeing the scissors, Ryūko flinched.

" **Don't worry, you'll love it.** " Nui gently said.

Trusting Nui, Ryūko obediently nodded in agreement. And once more to signal for Nui to continue. Nui separated the scissors and, with Ryūko's approval, Nui fed the submissive girls arms through the handles of the two. With Ryūko's arms now within the handles, Nui gently brought them up to the former delinquents shoulders. She was careful to ensure that they weren't so tight that they cause Ryūko any discomfort before slowly leaning her towards the wall. Once they were close enough, Nui carefully pushed both scissors a little less than the handles into the wall. Serving as a way to anchor Ryūko for what she had in mind next. Ryūko felt nervous again, but that quickly ended when she saw Nui's smile.

After seeing that smile, Ryūko's anger finally boiled over. Ignoring the pain of the scissors pinning her by the shoulders against the wall and the traumatizing memories of Nui's last visit, Ryūko head butted Nui as hard as she possibly could. Causing her own head to feel as if it were bleeding internally. But instead of another outburst brought upon by unsuspecting pain, Nui let out a delighted (as well as demented) giggle.

" _You are just full of energy today..._ " the psychotic cyclops said with her usual upbeat demeanor, her smile almost twice as big.

" _But before we really play... I need to make sure your body's nicely toned and stretched out!_ " The pink harpy enthusiastically exclaimed as she put her hands on Ryūko's right foot.

" **You crazy bitch!** " Ryūko spat out as she felt Nui's fingers slowly began to ride up her leg.

As Nui's cold touch was about to reach her thighs, Ryūko awoke in the Mankansho household. She was covered in a cold sweat and her entire body was shaking, but thankfully she also saw a sleeping Mako close by.

'Damn, another one...' Ryūko thought to herself.

Ever since last week, when she met Nui Harime and lost control of herself, she's been having nightmares. All centered around Nui and the creepy interest she seemed to have with her.

Unable to fall back asleep, and worried about what could happen if she put on Senketsu again, Ryūko decided to just stay in bed and try to rest. She hated Honouji Academy, and its student government, anyway. So since she now knew who killed her father, she had no real reason to fight Satsuki or her elite goons anymore.

"Ah, that was such a nice dream." Nui protested aloud as she rubbed her eye.

She had been having such vivid dreams ever since she laid her eyes on the girl she has been dreaming of, as well as spying on, for around a week now. Nui couldn't stand being away from her dragon like maiden, but knew that she couldn't just go to her because Satsuki banned her. But being away from her any longer would drive Nui to madness. So Nui decided she needed to do what any couturier would do in her situation, fabricate a plan. This didn't take long as Nui had been looking for a excuse to use her puppets. With her plan to Ryūko out of bed thought up and her alias in place, Nui eagerly set out for Honouji Academy. Where she'll find the person closest to her...

 **Authors Notes**

In case it wasn't clear, this one-shot was a combination of Nui dreaming of having Ryūko all to herself (albeit more domestic). And Ryūko having a nightmare about Nui holding her as a... pleasure prisoner... okay if you're reading this, odds are, you have seen the show and have an idea of what Nui wanted to do with Ryūko. I tried to make it switch back and forth between one's fantasy and the others hell, but I admit that doing so might've also made this a tad confusing to read. Let me know if it was confusing or not.

Seeing as how Nui was infatuated/obsessed with Ryūko after their first encounter and Ryūko was genuinely frightened when Nui revealed herself in their next encounter, I figured Ryūko could have a nightmare about Nui. Where as Nui would be dreaming of Ryūko.


End file.
